Maria's Butler
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Team Rocket was about to catch Pikachu, but someone interrupts their brilliant plan. It's Mr. Bergspiel, a distinguished director and he wants to shoot a movie, starring Ash, his friends Misty and Brock as well as the Trio. Rocketshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

Maria's Butler

Chapter 1:

Ash and his friends, Misty and Brock, were taking a time out at a peaceful location close to a pristine lake. Brock was busy cooking lunch. He decided to prepare goulash soup as well as brownies and orange crème on berry for dessert. Misty whiled away her time with Togepi, cuddling and embracing her baby-Pokémon, throwing it in the air and picking it up and Ash concentrated on his daily training. The young boy wanted to challenge his friend to fight and Misty agreed, knowing that he wouldn't have a chance against her. She chose Staryu, for the battle would take place on a tiny floating island on the lake. Ash took out his Pokéball and called Charmander who was rudely awakened. They braced themselves up for the fight when suddenly a metallic hand shot out of nowhere, grasping at the fire-Pokémon and pulling it up.

A balloon in the form of a giant Meowth appeared in the sky. Ash spotted three figures leaning out of the basket, grinning malevolently. He recognized the villains right away, it was Team Rocket, once again up for mischief.

The magenta-haired woman cleared her throat and began to recite their well-known motto.

„Prepare for trouble", she yelled.

James, her partner, joined her and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

„And make it double", he called.

Ash lost his temper and ordered Pikachu to incapacitate those intriguers. His yellow mouse got ready to attack the rogues, but was interrupted.

„Cut! Cut! Cut! I need more feelings! Show me the anger, the desperation, the will to survive!", a voice with an Italian accent said. There was a chubby little podge walking out of the nearby forest. He was holding a megaphone in his hands. He approached Ash, his friends and Team Rocket and introduced himself.

„Hello, my name is Mr. Bergspiel. I'm a distinguished director and I'm looking for new actors and actresses for my upcoming movie", he said.

Jessie's eyes sparkled. She jumped out of the balloon and reached out her hand.

„My name is Jessie, I'm your first choice. I'm talented, graceful and well-bred. I was born to be on stage. As a little kid I starred in countless plays, always impersonating the leading role", she let Mr. Bergspiel kiss her hand, a high pitched squeal escaped her mouth. James and Meowth were hanging their heads. Jessie was already conceited enough they would't be able to deal with a possible prima donna behaviour. They both hoped that this was just a joke, but Mr. Bergspiel was deadly serious.

He was taken with this beautiful lady. The director was sure that he had found his Maria. Now, he needed to win her team mates and opponents in order to increase his film crew.

„Miss Jessie, I believe you're valuable support for my filmstrip. You're a sight for sore eyes. Your outfit, your shape, everything from head to toe is perfect. I would like you and your partner", he was pointing at James, „to take over the main roles. What about you, kids? I promise you an avenue to fame, glory and reputation. It won't take long to shoot the movie, only a few days. It's a short, but it involves music and dancing and it is going to be my masterpiece", the director explained, heaping great praise on his movie.

Misty hiked her shoulders. It was a welcome distraction and to be honest, she wasn't ready to follow Ash to his next arena competition yet.

„Do you think we could maybe turn our back on your journey and dedicate ourselves to this filmlet?", she hoped that Ash would agree, but the boy shook his head.

„I can't just upset the apple cart, I want to be a Pokémon-Master and you know that", he said in a childish manner. The director tried to make the movie palatable to Ash.

„There are going to be Pokémon-battles during the shooting. You could star as Frankie, the boy who turns everything in the old manor upside down by training his Pokémon inside the house. Frankie destroys vases and windows, but he's a cunning trainer and was recruited to entertain the lady", Mr. Bergspiel stated.

„You wouldn't miss out on your training and we could get our dazzling scenes", the director proposed. Ash briefly considered this offer, finally nodding in agreement.

„Let's do this!", he yelled full of vim and vigor.

Jessie turned to her friends. „Listen to me, I do have a plan", she whispered so that only James and Meowth were able to hear her. „First of all, this movie could become a springboard for my career on screen, so don't screw it up! Secondly, there are going to be lots of rare Pokémon at the set. We have to be careful and wait for a fine opportunity to catch them and bring them to our boss, what do you think? Let's play along, become famous, follow the director's instructions and at precisely the right time, we're going to buccaneer", she suggested. James and the cat-Pokémon rejoiced, it was a brilliant idea, the only thing they dreaded were Jessie's airs and graces.

„Let me introduce you to my staff", Mr. Bergspiel waved at a thin and huge-grown man with hazelnut hair. His name was MacCauley, he was the cinematographer and he smiled at Jessie once he learned that she was going to star as Maria, the noblewoman. Jessie blushed a little. James lifted an eyebrow. Was this man going to mess with the trio?

„Miss, I promise you to go great pains to give you an unforgettable time at the set of  
Mr. Bergspiel's new master stroke", he stuttered and bowed down in front of Jessie. She took advantage of this situation and aksed MacCauley to bring her fresh cranberry juice every morning. She also commanded her personal assistant to make sure that her hair and make-up looked flawlessly in front of the camera. He anticipated her every wish.

„Does that mean you're in for my movie?", Mr. Bergspiel was impatient to hear their answers. Ash, Misty and Brock as well as Team Rocket nodded their heads. The director jumped in the air, cheering with arms flailing. He had eventually found his actors and was eager to shoot his musical film. 

„Let's meet and discuss the movie and your roles in about two hours. I expect my ambitious young artists to show up at the old Schlüter-Manor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from the author:** Everything in _italics_ is scripted! There will be chapters that will only contain the main-story, chapters with the main-story and scripted scenes and chapters, in which everything is scripted. I try to make it as exciting as possible.

Chapter 2:

The filmcrew brought their new members to their temporary doss. Jessie was led to a well equipped trailer. It was so large that they managed it to build a pool inside the caravan. Besides the swimming hole, there was a bar, a king-size bed, two bathrooms, a television room and a small terrace with a view to a beautifully maintained garden. The magenta-haired woman was overwhelmed with emotion. Never had she been granted to live in luxury. The only thing she knew were hard slides, tree strumps and cold, metallic benches in the park. Jessie wanted to hide her feelings and tried to blink back tears, after all, she was considered to be a real diva and she had to behave like one. The young lady asked her personal assistant MacCauley to mix her a refreshing drink and sat down on a deckchair in front of her entrance door. Even-temperedly and self-opinionated she put her sunglasses on and waited for someone to fan her.

„She's already having her head in the clouds", James sighted and accompanied Meowth to their private camper which they shared, just like Misty, Ash and Brock shared one on their own. It was a little bit smaller than Jessie's even though James had been recruited for the second main role, but he didn't bother about these conditions and jumped on the fleecy, purple couch.

„No time to take a nap, actors", Mr. Bergspiel yelled. He asked them to get together in front of the Schlüter-Manor in about ten minutes. It was time to present the plot, the roles and his true intentions behind this short.

Everyone received a personalized chair with his or her name written on the chairback. Jessie sat down opposite James. Brock took a seat next to his lavender-haired actor colleague and Misty and Ash fought over one seat, until Mr. Bergspiel ordered them to shut up and listen to his announcement.

„Thank you for showing up. I think we're ready to talk about the plot of the movie and the roles you are given. The movie is called „Maria's Butler". It's not only a musical, but also a romantic tragedy", the director explained. Jessie and James exchanged meaningful looks.

„First of all, take a look at this excellent filming location. We obtained shooting permits from the owner. The Manor is old and dignified, a splendid specimen", Mr. Bergspiel pointed at a come down ramshakle hut behind them. The windows were broken and they spotted a wall covered with graffiti. The garden looked like an overgrown primeval forest. Anyways, no one dared to contradict, they nodded approvingly.

„Maria is a noblewoman who is secretly in love with Johann, her butler. Most of the time, you'll see just the two of them in front of the cam, both too shy to confess their feelings, but always ready to give hints. The movie should make people cry and laugh at the same time", now he approached Jessie.

„You're going to impersonate Maria. She used to be a cheerful nature, merry and open-minded, but she's having a hard time, because she's convinced that Johann doesn't reciprocate her feelings. Sometimes, she appears to be bossy and intimidating, but that's because she has absolutely no joy in her life. Do you think you can get these character traits across?", Mr. Bergspiel wanted to know.

„She just has to be herself", Meowth whispered into James' ear. His friend chuckled.

Jessie nodded and they could hear her peal out loud in laughter.

„That's nothing! I've played more complex and profound roles in kindergarten",  
she showed off.  
The director clapped his hands.

„Brava! Brava! I knew that I made the right choice", he was fully convinced of Jessie.

Now, he turned to James.

„Let me tell you something about Johann. Do you know „Blackadder"?", Mr. Bergspiel asked. James shook his head. He had never heard mentioning this name before.

„You should act like him", the director added. Brock stuck his oar in.

„Wasn't he an egocentric, facetious and narcissitic butler from an old British TV-Show that ran during the 80ies?", the boy assumed.

„Exactly! „Blackadder The Third". That's what I want to see from you, James",  
Mr. Bergspiel had high expectations.

„Why would someone like Jessie love me..., I mean love Johann, I mean, why could Maria possibly love Johann? He appears to be such a prickly character", James had almost misspoke himself.

Jessie listened attentively, she was more than happy to get so much screentime with her partner. She wanted to make overtures to James and it was way easier to do so on screen than in real life. She never had the courage to call him on feelings and heartaches, but, thanks to this movie, she would be able to converge. Jessie had been in love with James for a couple of months. After saving him from the Ghost of Maiden's Peak, she realized that there was more between her and this simpleton. Jessie cared for him. She would never admit it, but she liked this pathetic guy. She was certain that he wouldn't betray her like her faded loves did. Of course, she would never act like a naive and dependent dolly in public, she was too stubborn to make the first step, but now, Jessie was ready to take advantage of this situation. Unfortunately, she didn't know how James felt.

„Maybe she loves him, because she can trust him?", Jessie suggested. Everyone turned around to her. Misty was able to read between the lines. Sooner or later, she would confront Jessie with some awkward query.

„I mean, Johann seems to be the only guy in her life along with some other staff, court jesters and cooks, but they have only minor roles", Jessie had already read some pages of her script.

„And", she emphasized, „every film needs a good story about love and sacrifices and I'm going to be the heroine, a lovely and svelte lady to fight for", she added. James was shocked. His friend tended to exaggerations, but he didn't know that Jessie was so obsessed with infantine fantasies about a happily ever after. He was aware that she desired a romantic adventure, but couldn't she pull herself together and think rationally?

„This movie has to be perfect! No bloopers, no muffed scenes, no terrible acting!",  
Mr. Bergspiel brought it home.

„So, why did you hire Jessie?", an incautious word escaped Meowth. Jessie hit his head with the script.

„Because the role of Maria fits her like glove, I'm absolutely convinced of it", the director said.

„Sir, I was wondering, if this film should become your masterpiece, why on earth are you working with laymen?", Misty wondered.

The director coughed slightly. „It's a noncompete agreement", he began. „The task is to shoot a short without professinonals in front of the camera. I need to win, I don't want Noleen to beat me again!", he stamped his foot like a little kid, rocking his chair. Ash and his friends flinched.

„Before I for...", Mr. Bergspiel had something on his mind.

„Another question, Sir", James interrupted. „Who takes care of our Pokémon while we're shooting the scenes? I want my little babies to be safe and well-protected", he said with a soft but determined voice, stroking his Pokéballs.

„Don't you ever interrupt me!", Mr. Bergspiel yelled. James sang small.

„The crew will look after your Pokémon, no need to worry", the director explained.

„And where do they keep them?", Jessie wondered. They had to know their abode and find a way to steal them.

„Backstage, there is a holding area", Mr. Bergspiel answered. „Before I for...", he started again, this time, it was Ash who had to rid himself of something.

„What about special effects?", the kid asked.

The director was fuming. He was blind with rage, his head was as red as a beetroot.

„No interruption! We don't have special effects, we use attacks from our Pokémon to create stunning scenes", he commented.

„Before I forget! I chose a song for each of you. You will perform it during the movie. I hope that I met your taste. Miss Jessie, your song is „Fading like a Flower" by Roxette, don't disappoint me, it's the grand finale", he took Jessie's hands. „Please, this is the crucial scene, I want to see sophistication, comeliness, a touching moment, an unforgettable instant", he was almost whimpering. Jessie knew that this was her only chance to become famous and she wanted to grab this opportunity.

Mr. Bergspiel talked to Ash, Misty and Brock about their roles and they agreed that some of the scenes needed to be shot until midnight. He wanted them to learn their lines by heart and get their roles down pat.

„Hey, what about me?", Meowth wanted to know.

„Oh, of course. You, my little friend, are going to be the director's assistant. How does that sound?", Mr. Bergspiel declared.

Meowth rubbed his paws.  
„I will lead them by the nose", he thought and grinned mischievously.

James disappeared in his trailer. He was leafing through his script when suddenly, he noticed a particular scene. It was written in big letters: MARIA AND JOHANN KISS.  
He blanched with fear.

„Meowth!", he cried out. The cat-Pokémon jumped on the table.

„What's wrong, Jimmy?", he asked.

„Take a look at that", James was shaking all over. Meowth read the words and his jaw dropped.

„I can't kiss Jessie. I'm not ready, we're just friends, I mean, that doesn't fit us...right?", James stuttered.

„Jimmy, sometimes you need to take the plunge. It's scripted, you have to do it! This is an instruction from the director's assistant", the cat-Pokémon said.

„Never! Not in a billion years! I'm sorry, Meowth, but I need to get out of here", James grabbed his jacket, the keys to their caravan and rushed off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from the author:** A slightly shorter chapter, but with an unexpected turn.

Chapter 3:

James followed the signs for the town centre. The streets were poorly lit, most of the light posts were broken. A bleak wind rushed through the trees, rustling leaves and creating an eerie, almost spooky atmosphere. A little uneasiness overcame the Team Rocket-member. He was shifty-eyed, ready to give out a shout and do a runner. Suddenly, he could hear footsteps coming closer. Someone tried to gain on him,  
he could hear that person calling his name.

„James! James, wait!"

The lavender-haired man cringed and yelled with fear.

Brock caught up on him and was out of breath, he needed to take a rest. James was more than surprised to meet his actor colleague outside the filming spot.  
Why was he following him?

„Where are you going?", Brock gasped, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

„I need to have a booze", James answered. He fastened up his jacket, noticing the upcoming of a nasty thunderstorm.

„You already need a drink? The shooting hasn't even started yet. Is there a problem?", the kid wanted to know.

James shook his head. „Don't you ever feel the urge to just get away from it all?",  
he wondered.

Brock nodded sympathetically. „Believe me, traveling around with Ash and Misty makes you tear your hair from time to time. The two are impossible, constantly arguing, frazzling each other out, it's painstaking, you can't calm down", he revealed.

James attempted at a smile. He knew the burdens of being a team mate. Meowth and Jessie were champions in the matter of quarreling. They were always at loggerheads. James tried to intervene ever and anon, but it was hopeless, they would just beat him up and force him to undergo this hurtful experience.

„Do you want to accompany me? Just have a drink or two, talking about our roles in this terrific movie?", James offered, putting the „terrific" in quotation marks.

Brock chuckled. „You're not a fan of that short, right? I mean the conditions are beneath contempt. The shooting location is a sordid shack that you enter at your peril and the plot is, with all due respect, dull and doesn't really qualify for an Oscar", he admitted.

„Seems that we share the same opinion, come'on, let's do a pub tour", James suggested.

Brock agreed and together they continued on their way to the center of the city.

Countless bars leaned against each other. They decided to swing by a pub called „Heartbreak". It was musty and pitch-dark, but at the same time poured on the charme. James and Brock sat down at the bar and waited for the waitress to take their orders.

There was a young and petite brunette, with perm and neon pink earrings. She was chewing gum and seemed all over the map. She noticed the laymen and looked surprised.

„Hello guys, my name is Melody", she had a treble. „What can I do for you?", she asked.

Brock almost jumped on the bar.  
„You're the woman of my dreams, you're eye candy and you smell like a bed of roses. Please, be my girlfriend and stay with me forever", the boy raved, his eyes shining bright. James pulled his colleague back.

Melody was slightly baffled. „Eh yeah...nice, but I take a pass on it?", she answered.

„Do you want something to drink instead?", Melody wanted to know. Brock was a little bit disappointed by her reaction, but ordered a coke and James decided to try out a virgin pina colada. She disappeared in the kitchen, turning back immediately with two tall glasses, each decorated with a tiny umbrella.

„To your health!", a bright smile spread over her face, she ogled at James, but didn't dare to address him.

Brock wanted to buttonhole James.

„So, what song did Mr. Bergspiel choose for you?", he asked.

James rummaged around his backpack. He pulled out the script and grasped at the CD on the last page.

„It says: Good Golly, Miss Molly", he read the title of the song out loud.  
Brock nodded his head, he put on an impish grin.

„So, does Jessie make you ting-a-ling-a-ling?", he wanted to know.

„Does she make me what?", James was visibly confused.

„Oh, you know that famous line, ‚when she hugs me and kiss me makes me ting-a-ling-a-ling'", Brock wanted to probe his new acquaintance.

James winced. He didn't know what Brock was up to.

„There has to be something between you and Jessie, you can't deny it", the boy said.

„No, nothing at all. We're just friends. Jessie doesn't need love", James explained. Was that too harsh? He corrected himself. „What I want to say is that she doesn't need a boyfriend, she is independent and punchy, a romance would only distract her from her lifelong goals", he said.

„It's nice to see that you support her and care for her", Brock answered, „but what about the hugs and the touching during your mottos, don't tell me that's purely amicable", he drilled ahead.

James didn't have a satisfactory reply. Why was everyone convinced that he and Jessie shared more than an intimate friendship? Yes, they used to hug out of fear, they held hands and were constrained to sleep next to each other, because there was only one sleeping possibility, still, that weren't signs of love, but rather inevitabilities. Just as he wanted to change the topic and talk about their common scenes, Melody rose to speak.

„You are James, right?", she wondered, leaning over the bar. James got nervous, he swallowed hard.

„Why do you know?", he asked her. Melody pointed at an old television hanging from the ceiling. There was his picture being displayed all over the screen. She made advances to him, James tried to eschew them. He wasn't sure about her intentions.

„I heard so much about you. You're a clever and gifted man and you're absolutely adorable", she tangled his hair strand. James endured her blatantly obvious advances, he wasn't used to so much attention and he didn't know how to react.

„Mr. Bergspiel told us that he would do his utmost to make us famous", Brock whispered.  
He wasn't quite happy with Melody making a pass at James. He belonged to Jessie and sooner or later James would realize it, but his actor colleague was just sitting there, starting to enjoy the share of kindness and affection of a stranger.

Melody giggled heartwarmingly. „Don't be afraid, I don't want to cause any harm", she caressed James' face. Luckily, the room was ill-lit to such an extent that she couldn't see him blushing heavily. He settled on paying the bill. Melody smiled at him seductively, handing over a napkin with a phone number. „Call me", she breathed. James put the serviette into his trousers.

Suddenly, he appreciated the fact that someone was interested in him, but was Melody really fancy him for his personality or because he was about to become a world-renowned actor? Brock pulled him out of the bar. James was lost in thought. No one had ever applied attention to him, not Jessiebelle and especially not Jessie. The only thing she did, was abuse and insult him, calling him names and exploit him. He could renounce her bad temper and give himself to Melody. She appeared to be a mellow and witty girl and he was certain that he would give her a call and meet her again!

* * *

Meanwhile, Jessie and Misty were intensely practicing their scenes. Flashes and following rolling thunders made them quail, they were both scaredy-cats in terms of tempests.

Misty couldn't hold back and wanted to suss her co-star out. She put the script aside and stared at Jessie. The young woman noticed her piercing eyes and snapped at the girl.

„Stop staring at me, brat", she spitted. Misty grinned like a Cheshire cat.

„What's up?", Jessie wanted to know, lifting an eyebrow.

„Tell me something, Jessie. How is it to shoot a love-scene with James? How do you feel? How is it to kiss James? Is he a good kisser?", she pelt Jessie with questions. Misty really touched a nerve.

The magenta-haired woman didn't know what to answer. Secretly, she was giddy with excitement. Finally, after so many years she would get the chance to close up on James. He was the man she truly liked, he was a good listener, a decent fellow companion. Jessie was a person that gave nobody the chance to speak, she tended to be dogmatic and stubborn, she didn't want to open up to anybody, but she would make an exception for James.

Kiss James? Misty had a vivid imagination. Jessie had never kissed James before, it would be the first time on screen and it would be a much-awaited moment. Before going into raptures, Jessie checked herself and turned to the girl.

„That's none of your business, kid", she said snappishly. „Get out of my caravan", she added, walking to the door and pulling it open.

„I thought we agreed on ceasefire, I just wanted...", Misty tried to clear the situation.

„Get out!", Jessie threw Misty out and shut the door behind her. The little girl was still standing outside Jessie's trailer.

„What about our scenes? We need to shoot them in thirty minutes", she throbbed and champed with rage. Jessie was an impossible contemporary. This movie was sure to fail.

„I'll be there! Now, get away", Jessie shouted. She had probably overreacted, but thinking about eventually kissing James gave her a chill. Did he feel the same?

* * *

So, what do you think? Will Jessie get her kiss in front of the camera and how will James react? Are you interested in learning more?


	4. Scenes 1-3

**Note from the author:** The shooting finally starts. Everything written in _italics_ is scripted. I want to give you a first insight into the movie and I hope that you will enjoy reading the scenes and imagining the twerps and Team Rocket impersonating these curious characters. This is kind of an intermezzo and therefor called „Scenes 1-3" and not „Chapter 4". The fourth chapter will soon be following.

Scenes 1-3:

Scene 1:

James tried to squeeze into a clean and crisply pressed suit. It was his costume, but the lavender-haired man wasn't a fan of tastefully dyed clothes, they reminded him of his past. It was a past full of harassments and strict education and the worst part about it was his fiancée Jessiebelle. He was certain that he could never marry a person as imperious as her. James thought about Melody and how her dolce manner made his heart leap with joy. He got his nerves. Was it because of that brunette or was it stagefright?

They would soon shoot the first few scenes of the short. James wasn't sure if he would be able to act like Blackadder. This butler's character traits were worlds away from his personality. Blackadder was bold and reckless, he didn't mince matters, James was less irascible and kind-hearted at times. He didn't have time to prepare for his role,  
Mr. Bergspiel mustered his actors in front of the Schlüter-Manor. It was midnight. No one knew why they would make a film during the darkest hours, but again, no one dared to contradict or question the director's ideas.

Ash, Misty, Brock and Team Rocket entered the mansion. Planks were creaking and groaning. There was a smell of stagnant water in the air. Jessie wrinkled her nose.  
Mr. Bergspiel led them through the different rooms. Only three of them were at their disposal. The abandoned kitchen for scenes starring James and Brock, the former ball- and dining room and a seedy and awfully furnished bedroom full of cobwebs. Misty got an uneasy feeling, they shouldn't be here, something was wrong with this manor, but she kept quiet and took place next to the vanity.

Mr. Berspiel and Meowth sat down on their folding chairs. The cat-Pokémon grasped at a megaphone. He would intervene whenever possible, just to get the chance to hector his team mates.

„We're going to shoot scene one. Let's go to the kitchen", the director ordered. James followed Brock downstairs. The others waited in the ballroom, Mr. Bergspiel was allergic to any kind of distraction and didn't want the other actors, especially Misty and Ash, to cause trouble.

* * *

 _Scene 1:_

 _Who: Johann/James, Konrad/Brock_

 _Where: In the kitchen of the old manor_

 _What: Konrad is preparing dinner, Johann has something on his mind, he is nervously running around_

 _The kitchen is small and dusty. There is a wooden table in the middle of the room. Konrad is sitting at the table, peeling and cutting vegetables. Piles of food are covering his face almost entirely. Johann is bad-tempered, he needs to organize another pointless party for Maria -_

 _Konrad/Brock: Is something wrong, Johann?_

 _Johann/James: Everything's wrong, Konrad. The lady wants to throw a party._

 _Konrad/Brock: Another one, Sir?_

 _Johann/James: Yes, another one. It's the fifth in just one week. She doesn't understand that no one is willing to join her. She scared everyone off._

 _Konrad/Brock: But you will attend it, right? I mean, you like her._

 _Johann/James: It's true, I secretly admire this mindless and naive young lady, but would she ever be willing to reciprocate my feelings? No! Maria conceiving that I have feelings for her is about as likely as Gargmel eventually eating a Smurf, it's impossible!_

 _Konrad/Brock: Why don't you just confess your feelings to her? Talk to her about your heart's desire._

 _Johann/James: Konrad, your advice is as useless as watering flowers on a rainy day._

 _Johann approaches Konrad –_

 _Johann/James: Oh, you know, life is unfair, isn't it? Otherwise, things like that wouldn't happen._

 _Johann slaps Konrad on the back of his head –_

„I'm sorry, Brock. I didn't want to hurt you", James apologized. Brock shook his head.

„Don't worry, I'm okay", the young boy answered.

„Cut, cut! Stay in character! I don't want anyone to be sorry for anything that happens in front of the camera. It's just a movie, for goodness sake! No one gets hurt or in a tricky situation and no one gets murdered, so stop playing the nice guy and do as it's written in your script", Mr. Bergspiel lost his temper at the slightest discrepancy. James loosened his bow tie. The director would not allow any mistakes.

The cinematographer turned on the camera and pointed it in the direction of the two actors. They were both in uncharted waters.

 _Konrad/Brock: I had a girlfriend once._

 _Johann/James: You and a girlfriend? Are you sure it wasn't just a cardboard box? Who would date you?_

Konrad/Brock: Oh, she was delightful and gorgeous, even though she had only two teeth left and an ugly bald head.

 _Johann/James: What happened to this worldshaking romance?_

 _Konrad/Brock: She left me, because I was as poor as a churchmouse._

 _Johann/James: Oh, I thought because of your lack of manners, your stupidity and the fact that you don't have a clue about decency._

 _Konrad/Brock: I'm not as terrible as you think._

 _Johann/James: Why would they lock you up in the kitchen otherwise?_

 _Konrad/Brock: Because I'm a talented cook._

 _Johann/James: No, because you scare people with your grimace._

 _The bell rings –_

 _Johann/James: Oh, no. The lady is calling. I'm sure she wants me to play the role of all guests that didn't show up. I'm too old for this crap._

* * *

„And cut! Very nice", Mr. Bergspiel praised. Meowth shook his head. He wasn't happy with the outcome.  
„I think we need do shoot dis scene a second time. James is too nice and Brock needs to rave more about his girlfriend", the cat-Pokémon said.

The actors got into a tizzy. Who was Meowth and what gave him the right to nag at them? He shouldn't mouth off at his team mate and Brock. The director nodded approvingly, Brock reached for his carver and sat down at the table. James walked back to his initial position and they repeated the scene. They managed it to convince the director at the seventh try.

„Scene one is completed. Now, it's time to call our star, Miss Jessie", Mr. Bergspiel announced. Jessie was still being styled for her common scene with James. The assistants powdered her nose, made her a classy pinned-up hairdo and polished her red patent shoes. She enjoyed the attention and didn't omit any opportunity to boss her henchmen around.

„Do you really think that this nail varnish suits my delicate fingers? That's what you call a freshly made orange juice? Why on earth are you trying to ruin my bulky magnificient head of hair?", another snappish remark. James knew how her assistants felt. Normally, it was him who took care of his best friend, who had to do justice to each of her wishes. This was another reason why he didn't want to fall in love with Jessie. She was too selfish and narcisstic. The only person she really liked was herself. He sat down on a chair, drumming his fingers on the table. James was tired of Jessie's little games, her fuss was more than exaggerated.

„Are you ready, Jess? It's almost two o'clock in the morning", James yammered. Jessie jumped up and sat down at the longish table that had been decorated with great care.

Mr. Bergspiel gave the Team Rocket-members some background information. He told them that Maria needed to act devastated and somewhat cluelessly and Johann had to lay the facts on the table, it was his task to tell the noblewoman why none of her invited guests showed up.

* * *

 _Scene 2:_

 _Who: Maria/Jessie, Johann/James, Frankie/Ash_

 _Where: In the former ballroom_

 _What: Maria is disappointed that no one wanted to attend her party, Johann needs to tell her that she scared everyone off and Frankie is busy training his Pokémon Pikachu, disturbing the peace._

 _Maria is sitting at the table, she buries her face in her hands, Johann shows no mercy, but pours a cup of wine for each of the non-existant guests, Frankie asks Pikachu to use Iron Tail –_

 _Maria/Jessie (sobbing): No one wants to join my party, I don't have any friends._

 _Johann/James: That's not my fault, you put everyone off._

 _Maria/Jessie: Is it too much to ask that they would at least check out personally?_

Johann/James: There have been some events in the past that discouraged them to do so.

 _Maria/Jessie: Oh, really? (she's getting impatient) What about Mr. Alighieri?_

 _Johann/James: You bid him good riddance._

 _Maria/Jessie: Why?_

 _Johann/James: He found fault with your favourite dish. He said that mashed potatoes are for sissies._

 _Maria/Jessie: Right, he's a bonehead. Why did Mr. Hagedorn fail to appear?_

 _Johann/James: You wanted to punch him in the face._

 _Maria/Jessie: Why?_

Johann/James: He said that your earrings looked like glitter balls hanging from a weeping willow.

 _Maria/Jessie: What a cheeky monkey! What about Mr. Scorsese?_

 _Johann/James: You actually punched him in the face!_

 _Maria/Jessie: I might have had a reason._

 _Johann/James: No, not really. He simply refused to dance with you, because he had a terrible limp and you didn't accept his excuse._

 _Maria/Jessie: Oh, I'm such a terrible person, no one likes me. (she cries out loud)_

 _Johann/James: (rolling his eyes, because Maria still doesn't understand that he has a crush on her) You're not alone, Miss._

 _Maria/Jessie: Will you, at least, join me and touch glasses?_

 _Johann/James: (takes the first glass that had been provided for Mr. Alighieri)  
It is my greatest pleasure._

 _Maria/Jessie: Here we go! Salute!_

 _Johann/James: To you, my lady!_

 _Maria/Jessie: Are you sure that no one else is coming tonight?_

Johann/James: No, it's just the two of us. (He winks at her)

 _Maria/Jessie: Oh, Johann, you are so considerate and reputable. You're a good listener, I can entrust everything to you. Thank you for being my...(she pauses) butler._

 _Johann/James: Anything to oblige! (rather disappointed that she only sees the butler and not the man behind this suit)_

 _Frankie enters the room. He runs around with his Pikachu._

 _Frankie/Ash: Pikachu, use Iron Tail._

 _Pikachu does as he is told an breaks a vase with his tail. Johann gets exasperated with Frankie._

 _Johann/James: Frankie! For the last time: You're not allowed to train your Pokémon inside the house! Look what you've done. I swear to you, I'm going to get a stick and ease it into...oh, you know exactly where I'm gonna put that stick and use your hair as a swab._

 _Frankie/Ash: Excuse me, Mister. (He hangs his head in shame)_

 _Maria/Jessie: Johann, I'm tired. Could you please clean the dishes? I'm going to bed. Nighty-night._

 _Johann/James: Nighty-night, my lady._

* * *

„Cut! Thank you, that was brilliant! Miss Jessie, you're the most talented creature on this planet", Mr. Bergspiel sung the highest praises.

„She overexaggerates", Misty whispered. „Her gestures, her histrionics, that's just terrible. How can the director be so blind? This short is going to fail", she continued.

Jessie smiled at James. This had been one of the easier scenes, the next one would contain a kiss. She could hardly wait for it. Jessie didn't have time to go into raptures.  
Mr. Bergspiel wanted to shoot another scene tonight. She and Misty met in the bedroom.

* * *

 _Scene 3:_

 _Who: Maria/Jessie, Rita/Misty_

 _Where: In Maria's bedroom_

 _What: Maria talks about Johann and how she feels_

 _Maria/Jessie: Chambermaid, where are you? (Jessie liked the fact that the twerp played a sumbissive role, Misty had to poke her nose into everything and now she got her comeuppance)_

 _Rita/Misty: Here I am, my lady. How can I help you?_

Maria/Jessie: It's all about Johann.

 _Rita/Misty: What about him?_

Maria/Jessie: He's wonderful, caring, charming, civilized, a real gentleman, but I think he doesn't like me.

 _Rita/Misty: Why do you think?_

 _Maria/Jessie: He never makes approaches to me, he never passes a compliment, he never tells me that he's fine with being my butler._

 _Rita/Misty: Instead of just telling him that he fulfils his tasks to your satisfaction, tell him that you value him as a friend and maybe even more._

 _Maria/Jessie: What if he gives me the brush-off? We've been a team for so many years. We don't leave each other in the lurch, we support each other, he cheers me, he knows everything possible about me, he knows how I suffer from the uncertainty about my mother, he cares for me when I catch a cold, he nurses me back to health, he's patient, he carries my purse, he hugs me when I'm scared, he tries to protect me..._

* * *

„Cut! Cut! Miss, Jessie, what's wrong with you? Those aren't lines from the script! Please, stick to it!", Mr. Bergspiel waved his arms wildly above his head. Jessie blushed. She had to find an excuse for this deviation.

„Ehhm", Jessie got nervous. „I thought it might be more suitable for Maria to swoon over James, I mean Johann, in that way", would anyone belive her? She got red in the face, affecting a laugh. Jessie had to keep herself under control.

„Well, I appreciate your inputs, Miss Jessie, but this was a little bit too much. Maria likes Johann, we all know that, but she isn't nuts about him, not yet", the director explained.

‚Being nuts about James? How dare you call me a weirdo', Jessie thought. She looked at the other actors. Everyone gaped at her. What had she done? She needed to maintain her composure. She needed to hide her feelings for James, that was between her and her best friend and no one else's business.

„Let's call it a night", Mr. Bergspiel suggested. Everyone was relieved. They were in need of a snatch of sleep. The kids and Team Rocket were played out. James nearly fell asleep on his feet. Brock had to carry Ash to their trailer.

„Prepare for the big interview, you're going to be barraged", Mr. Bergspiel shouted. _  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**Note from the author:** Some of the amusement rides mentioned in this chapter really exist: . .

Chapter 4:

It had been a short night for the ambitious young actors. The shooting had lasted into the small hours. Misty woke up and yawned widely. She stood up, walked to improvised vanity and tried to fix her tousled hair. Brock used his short break to learn his lines for the upcoming scenes by heart. Ash slumbered on his mattress, snoring loudly from time to time. The assistants provided tea and chocolate chip cookies for the kids. Misty rubbed the sleep from her eyes and took a sip of that hot broth.

„What's on the schedule for today?" she wanted to know. Brock took a look at his personal organizer.

„The big interview at the city square", he replied.

„The fans will pelt us with questions", Misty groaned, burying her face in her hands.  
She was way too tired to justify herself to the crowd.

„I think we should wake Ash and try to force him into some proper clothing. He can't show up wearing his cap and those worn out jeans", Brock suggested. Misty agreed.

She snatched a frying pan from their kitchen and started to drum on it with a spoon.

„Wake up Ash!", Misty yelled. Ash jumped with fright, he was still half asleep and didn't understand what was happening. He looked over at his friend and recognized Misty wearing a red summer dress with a cherry print on it.

„What a sight you are", he was stunned. „Where are you going? You look like my mother's best friend", Ash said. Misty got furious and pulled his ear. Ash squalled in pain.

„That was meant to be a compliment", he clarified with clenched teeth.

Mr. Bergspiel knocked at their door.

„Five minutes, kids. Get ready", he called from outside.

Jessie had put on the dog. She wore her hair loose and was dressed in a light blue jumpsuit with a floral design. The magenta-haired woman applied some mascara, blush and her ruby lipstick. She wanted to impress her fans and was ready to sign autographs and pose for photos. MacCauley didn't leave her side. He brought her fruit salad and oven-fresh croissants. He overwhelmed her with compliments on her intuition regarding trends and her artistic achievement.

This left James cold, he didn't feel any jealousy. His thoughts were with Melody. He couldn't get her out of his head and was about to call that perky brunette. It rang three times before she picked up the phone.

„Who's there?", her sweet voice conjured a smile on James' face. His heart started beating faster. He tried to stutter as little as possible.

„Hello, it's me, James", he said. James could hear a high pitched laughter at the other end of the line.

„I knew you would call me", Melody was overjoyed.

„Ehh...I was wondering", he stammered. „Would you like to go on a... would you like to meet me?", he asked.

„Of course, see you soon", was the only thing Melody said, she put the phone down.

James was slightly irritated. What did she mean by „see you soon"? Did she know about the interview? An alarming thought popped up inside of him. What if she was pursuing him, like a stalker? He shook his head, that was ridiculous.

The filmcrew met in front of a large stand at the city square. There was a longish white table with seven folding chairs. The names of the actors were written on tiny tags. Jessie sat down next to James. The kids took place at the outer edges of the table and Mr. Bergspiel as well as Meowth, who was convinced that he played a more important role in this movie than his team mates, made use of the chairs in the middle of it.

The crowd rejoiced and waived at their stars. Jessie was delighted. People ran up to her and wanted to take a selfie. Jessie posed for the young men, she had a seductive glance and perfectly painted kissable lips. One of the guys was excited to such an extent that he fainted. Girls burst into emotional tears or hysterical laughter when Ash smiled at them. Misty was hopping mad. She had the urge to rebuke those little intriguers. She snorted under her breath. Unfortunately, none of the ladies seemed to be interested in Brock. He was disappointed and tried hard to talk a woman into taking a picture with him.

James was desperately searching for Melody. He tried to spot her curly brown hair and the neon coloured accessories. There were countless female admirers, blonde, black-haired and red-headed, but it seemed that Melody had forgotten about his big performance. He hung his head. Jessie noticed his discomfort.

„Everything okay with you? Are you feeling dizzy?", she asked. James shook his head.

„I'm fine, it's just that I'm looking for someone specific", he replied.

It was time for the correspondents to ask questions and comment on current events.

A man with a dark green jacket raised up his hand. He was eager to learn more about the main character.

„Miss Jessie, you're about to become a celebrated actress. We all know how incredibly talented you are. Is this your first movie and will there be more?", he wanted to know.

Jessie tried to figure out an answer.

„It's my first production in front of the camera, but I've been an actress for many years. I starred as Sara from the movie „A little princess" and I've played Anastasia, the Russian czarina and now I was offered to play Maria in this earth-shattering short, this is going to be my breakthrough", she showed off her successes.  
„I hope that there will be more proposals in the near future, I think that I was born to be on stage and everyone around me agrees that I'm crucial for a prosperous film", she added.

A lady wearing a salmon cocktail dress caught the speaker's eye.

„There have been many stories about people falling in love on set. What about you and James? Are you dating? Do you like him?", she asked. Jessie blushed to the roots of her hair.

James was salty and he decided to clear this situation once and for all. He stood up, his chair flying backwards. He was consumed by anger. He was tired of those false assumptions. James grasped at his microphone.

„Argh...stop it! Jessie and I are just friends, no romantic feelings involved! I would never date a person like Jessie. She is my eternal partner, we work together, we've known each other for a long time, but there has never, I repeat, never been the desire to develop a serious relationship with this lady", he made it plain.

Jessie was shocked. James' answer had deceived her hopes. He wasn't interested in her, not even a little bit. She was a friend, not more and not less. He accepted her as a team mate and travelling companion, but not as a potential girlfriend. Jessie put on her sunglasses to hide the tears starting to flow out of her eyes.

The interview went on without significant incidents. After giving the last answer, James went out in search of Melody. She had to be somewhere. She had promised him to see him soon. Suddenly, he spotted the brunette, dressed in a bright yellow rain coat. She chuckled and hugged him by way of greeting. He returned the kind gesture.

„What would you like to do?", she was visibly nervous. James wasn't familiar with the city so he asked Melody to choose a nice place for their first date.

„What do you think of spending the afternoon at the fairground?", she proposed. James was a coward with regard to roller coasters and merry-go-rounds, but he was ready to hide his fear and join his new acquaintance. She grasped his hand and they walked to the nearby amusement park.

There were many attractions; pendulum and water rides, a drop tower, a ride called Cliff Hanger that allowed the person to soar through the wide open sky, an attraction called Tilt-A-Whirl, featuring off-center spinning and triple spin motion. Melody dragged her devotee to a horse roundabout. They took place in a tight pumpkin-shaped carriage. James squeezed himself into it, they both laughed, he had too long legs for this children's attraction. Melody snuggled into her admirer. James laid an arm around her shoulders. They enjoyed the short ride, but both started to feel hungry.

„Would you like to share candyfloss with me?", Melody suggested. James caressed her delicate face. „Aren't you sweet enough?", he whispered.

This was new for the lavender-haired Team Rocket-member. Melody was open-minded, warm-hearted and cheerful. James was sure that she would never treat him as disparagingly as Jessie. She would never hurt him on purpose. The young girl was different, gentle and in no way dogmatic or smart alec.

He treated his date to a giant portion of spun sugar. Melody was allowed to choose the color and she decided to go for a slimy green. They licked it pleasurably. James was fully coverd in sugar scraps.

„Let me help you", the brunette approached James and attempted to free him from those leftovers. She wiped his face with a tissue. This was her chance to converge. She grasped at the opportunity, leaned in and kissed James. He put both hands around the back of his date and planted a kiss on her lips. It was sticky and greasy, but he didn't care. It was long ago since he had the pleasure to enjoy such endearments. Their lips parted.

„Thank you, my hero", Meoldy got weak in the knees. James smiled engagingly, but then he took a look at his watch. It was seven o'clock in the evening. He had promised Jessie and Meowth to help them plotting their heist. James bowed out by kissing Melody a second time. He had to tell his team mates the good news.

Meanwhile, Jessie and Meowth were already talking about possible ruses.  
„I've got an idea", Jessie was still outraged over James' reaction at the interview, but she tried to distract herself by coming up with a confident plan.

„At the premiere, we're going to dress up as reception staff. We ask the guests and the whole filmcrew to deposit their Pokéballs in a room specially designed to offer those creatures an enjoyable stay. The room is only a mock-up and surrounded by an oversized net which is connected with our hot-air balloon. We operate the lever, the trap snaps. You, James and I jump into the balloon and are equipped with a load of rare Pokémon for the boss. This is just one part of the plan. Let me explain part two. Mr. Bergspiel will also attend the premiere. We're going to his office, steal the screen rights and are going to make money hand over fist", she explained. Meowth didn't have time to pass a comment, someone knocked at their door.

It was MacCauley, he wanted to ask if everything was alright. Jessie claimed to guard her trailer from him. Right then, James came round the corner and saw his best friend chit-chatting with her personal assistant.

‚That's great, Jessie seems to have found someone too', he thought.

„Miss Jessie," MacCauley was very sheepish. „Would you like to get a drink with me?", he wondered. Jessie made a face. „Oh, you're so silly, MacCauley. You're my manager, you're the one who needs to fulfil every wish, but you can keep it, I'm not interested in getting to know you better and now, please, do as I told you and watch the camper", she wanted to fob him off.

„Jessie! Meowth! I need to tell you something!", James was all happy and positive, he was curious to know how his team mates would take the message.

„I met a girl, her name is Melody. We went on a date and she kissed me", the lavender-haired man was on cloud nine. Jessie crossed her arms.

„Oh, you kissed her?", she lifted an eyebrow. Jessie was so mad at James. How could he choose this frumpy girl over her.

„Well, then you won't have any problems kissing me in front of the camera. Right, James. Meowth told me everything about your fears, but I guess you'll have enough time to practise now", she seized him by the collar and threw James out of her trailer.

„Jess, are you happy for me?", he asked.

„Bugger off!", Jessie shouted.

Tonight, they would shoot the famous scene and Jessie wasn't sure if she would be able to do so or if she wold reverse herself. Had she lost James forever? Could she definitely forget about a romantic relationship with the only man she trusted?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It was late in the evening when Team Rocket and the twerps got together in front of the Schlüter-Manor. Tonight, Mr. Bergspiel wanted to shoot the famous fifth scene. It was a scene between Maria and Johann, in which Maria would finally brace up and confess her feelings to her butler.

Jessie was ill-humored. She snarled at her assistants, bossed them around and scolded them continuously. James was sitting in his folding chair, still confused about Jessie's biting reaction earlier on. He tried to steer clear of her and avoided any contact. Jessie didn't deign to look at him. MacCauley brought her tonight's costume, a long red dress, adorned with pearls. She slipped into her evening gown and looked at herself in the mirror. Jessie had to admit that she was a bit of all right. How could James be so blind? How could he fall for another girl? She gave him the evil eye. James cringed, he knew this expression, it called for trouble. Jessie was incredibly furious and was ready to take him to task. Brock and Misty noticed the disagreement between the two main characters.

Meowth and the director checked the setting. The scene would take place in the ballroom. They made sure that everything was in place. James reread the scene. He had to kiss his bad-tempered actress colleague and therefor go against his will.

„Get ready", Mr. Bergspiel yelled through his megaphone. Everyone jumped to their starting position. Brock was poising pots on a tray, Misty had to do the dusting and Ash sat down in the corner of the room, passing time with Pikachu.

„And action!"

 _Scene 5:_

 _Who: Maria/Jessie, Johann/James, Frankie/Ash, Rita/Misty, Konrad/Brock  
Where: in the ballroom_

 _What: Maria is waiting for the right moment to confess her feelings to Johann_

 _Maria walks down the newel stair, Johann approaches her, they link arms. He accompanies the lady to the table. This action goes James against the grain, but he pulls himself together and acts as if nothing had happened. Jessie isn't able to focus on her artistic representation, she trips, but can catch herself before hitting the ground. Ash bursts out laughing-_

„Cut! Ash, stop laughing and Miss Jessie, I need more gracefulness and elegance! That was poor", Mr. Bergspiel rebuked. The magenta-haired woman nodded submissively. Normally, no one was allowed to order her around, she was someone who stood up to everyone, but tonight was different. She lacked strength to intimidate the director.

„And action!"

 _Maria walks down the newel stair, Johann approaches her, they link arms. He accompanies the lady to the table and pulls up a chair for Maria. She sits down. Konrad serves soup and a small salad._

 _Maria: Rita, Frankie and Konrad! Would you please leave the room, I want to be alone with Johann. (Maria looks at Rita, she winks at her)_

 _-The three kids walk away._

 _Maria: Johann?_

 _Johann: Yes, my lady?_

Maria: I need to tell you something.

 _Johann: It's not my fault if the soup is spoilt, you know exactly what a cub Konrad is. He's incapable of following the easiest recipes. Last week, he asked me how to produce ice cubes._

 _Maria: That's not what I wanted to say. (She stands up and reaches out to Johann) Johann, you have class. You're suave, everytime I feel cold you hand over your jacket, you make sure that there are fresh flowers in my room, you suffer vicariously with me when we're watching a schmaltzy film. If that's not gentleman-like, what is?_

 _Johann: It is my duty to enrich your life. You've been through a difficult period, I'm you're helping hand. I do what I can to please you and meet challenges._

 _Maria: Johann, I can't resist you anymore... (Maria closes up on Johann, they look into each other's eyes, Maria leans in, ready to kiss her butler)_

„Cut!", Jessie shouted.

„What's wrong, Miss Jessie?", Mr. Bergspiel wondered. Jessie windmilled her arms, she had to come up with an excuse.

„Ehh... I think my make-up is completely smeared", she stammerd. The director walked up to his star in order to achieve an overview. He viewed her from all sides, shaking his head uncomprehendingly.

„You're appearance is flawless, no stains and no smearing. Please, continue, this is the key scene", Mr. Bergspiel pled. Meowth smelled a rat.

„She got cold feet", the cat-Pokémon said, grinning impishly. He knew exactly that his team mates would put up a fuss because of this scene.

„That's not true. I kissed many guys on stage, James is not my first one", the young woman boasted. Her partner chuckled disdainfully. That was a lie, Jessie had told him long time ago that she never accepted to kiss a complete stranger when impersonating different characters.

„Oh, Jess, you're such a pussycat! Show us what a great actress you are and kiss me", James mocked her. Jessie choked back her anger. She'd love nothing better than to go for James' throat, but she controlled her feelings and was ready to repeat the scene.

 _Maria: Johann, I can't resist you anymore... (again, Maria closes up on Johann)_

„Cut!" This time it was James who put a crimp in. Jessie crossed her arms in front of her chest.

„What are you waiting for? I think you're used to kissing random girls", Jessie remarked. James snorted disparagingly.

„How do you know?", he asked. Jessie burst with anger.

„You didn't have a problem with kissing that stupid little brat. What was her name? Melanie?", Jessie boiled with rage.

„Her name is Melody! What about you and that MacCauley-guy? I saw you two making out", James answered back.

„Making out with that bloke? I don't care two figs about him", she yelled.

„And by the way, Melody is a way better friend than you are. She doesn't insult me, she doesn't hit me and above all, she cherishes me for who I am", James added.

„Oh, poor James, do you want a dash of compassion? Stop parading the victim. Let's face the fact, you're a rotten traitor", Jessie had her hands on her hips.

„Guys, guys!" Mr. Bergspiel intervened. „What's going on? This is just a movie, kiss her and we're done for tonight", he explained.

James eyeballed his partner. „If we really need to", he was rather unmotivated, looking down on Jessie. The young woman checked herself. She was only one scene away from her desperately needed beauty rest.

„Come'on, Jess, let's get over and done with it", James grumbled. They both got their acts together and were willing to shoot the last part of the fifth and most decisive scene.

 _Maria: Johann, I can't resist you anymore... (Jessie says it as listlessly as possible, Maria finally leans in and kisses her butler)._

Jessie's and James' lips locked. In the beginning it was just a peck. James noticed that Jessie's lips tasted like strawberry cheesecake with a touch of lime. There was no physical contact between the main characters, except for the kiss. Suddenly, James felt euphoric. It was a strange and unknown feeling, something he had never experienced before, not with Jessiebelle and not with Melody. It felt right. He put his arms around Jessie's back, pulling her towards him. Jessie returned his gesture and laid her hands on his chest. It was a little bit scary at first, they seemed to lose control over their bodies. James tilt his head, inserted his tongue lightly in his best friend's mouth and initiated a French Kiss. They pressed their lips against each other's, their eyes being closed. Jessie and James engaged in a tight embrace.

„Cut! Thank you," Mr. Bergspiel called, but Jessie and James wouldn't stop kissing. She was hanging on his lips. James was a gifted kisser, full of deep passion. Everyone remained silent, only Misty squealed with joy.

„Cut!", now it was Meowth who wanted to put an end to this smooching. His team mates didn't listen to him. Jessie enjoyed James' caresses.

„That's enough", the cat-Pokémon jumped up and used Fury Swipes to be able to get them apart. Jessie and James stopped for a moment, their faces being covered with scratches.

James looked at his best friend in surprise. She smiled at him. „I think we did a nice job", she whispered. James nodded his head in agreement. „Jessie, I'm sorry for what I said earlier on, I was such an idiot. Excuse my abusive comments, what a fool I've been", she put a finger on his mouth in order to shush him.

„No need to apologize, I acted insupportably too", they hugged.

Why had he been such a stubborn person? Why hadn't he realized much sooner what a lovable team mate Jessie was? She wasn't just a travelling companion and his co-worker, there was more. Jessie had always remained steadfastly at his side. He remembered his terrible fear on the shipwreck. She helped him to calm down, she talked to him in sympathy. She wanted to free him from the Ghost of Maiden's Peak, he would have been up the creek without a paddle. He needed her, more than he thought possible.

„We're done for tonight", the director said, but James begged him to shoot another scene, he was eventually ready to sing out loud what he felt for Jessie. He was brim-full of energy.

„Let's shoot the part in which Johann jingles ‚Good Golly, Miss Maria'", James was certain that overcoming the fifth scene had made them closer. He felt this powerful sense of empathy toward Jessie. The director agreed.

Brock and James sat down at the piano. They would play the first part of the song together. James undertook the sounds of the right hand and Brock the ones of the left hand. „My countless piano-lessons finally turn to account", the lavender-haired man said.  
During the famous line „when she hugs me and kiss me make me ting-a-ling-a-ling", James jumped up and down on the piano stool, took off his jacket and moved his hips like a completely crazy rockstar. He didn't desire anyone else. He wanted to show everyone how madly in love he was with Jessie. His best friend observed him from the edge of the dining room. She laughed, more than happy after having kissed her secret crush.

Mr. Bergspiel was pleased with the outcome and allowed his film crew to take a day off.

* * *

They used their freetime mainly to prepare for the last couple of scenes. Jessie and Misty practised their common song, Brock spent the afternoon with James, telling him more than once how women turned his life upside down and Ash was wondering when he'd get the chance to shoot a battle scene.

* * *

It was already evening when someone knocked at James' trailer-door. He was convinced that it was Jessie, but he was surprised to meet Melody. She had spruced herself up, she wore a neon green cocktail dress and appeared to be slightly drunk.

„Hello my hero", she babbled. James felt uncomfortable. He wanted to tell his acquaintance that the raptures were over and that it was a huge mistake to date her, but Melody tangled her fingers up his hair.

„Let me pet your Pokémon", she begged. James thought that he had misheard.

„No, Melody, no one is allowed to touch my precious babies", he tried to brush her off.

„Okay", she had the hiccups „give me one of your hair strand", Melody took out a pair of scissors, James was frozen in shock. That brunette turned out to be an obsessed and insane groupie.

„Stop it, Melody! Back off!", he wanted to keep her away from him, his arms extended.

Jessie walked around the corner when she spotted James talking to Meoldy, his little lovebird, in high dudgeon. This frumpy girl was still tangling her fingers up in his hair, she beguiled him, trying to kiss his soft and warm lips.

Jessie's heart broke to pieces. It was the worst emotional pain she'd been through in her life, it was worse than any other great misfortune. Jessie crumpled. She pressed tears out of her eyes and ran away. James took notice of her and followed his best friend.

„Jessie, wait!", he exclaimed. James attempted to break free from the barmaid's fondlings. He intended to gain upon Jessie. James reached for her hand, but Jessie ducked his fingers. He made a stab at withholding her, but she desperately tried to slip his embrace.

„Get lost, James! Go and have fun with that silly thing", Jessie sobbed, tears running down her face. This was a staggering blow. Never had she believed it possible that James would betray her. Her best friend managed it to hug her and pulling Jessie towards himself.

„Calm down, Jess, I beg you", he had a hard time policing her. She fought tooth and nail against his arms, eventually she was able to break away from him, rushing direction trailer.

„Jessie, I can explain. It's not what it looks like", James wanted to clear the situation.

„Oh, James, I'm not stupid", Jessie whimpered. The magenta-haired woman felt vulnerable, being at mercy of this cruel and confusing setting. Jessie was already standing halfway in her camper.

„Seriously, what's so special about her?", she wondered, wiping the tears away.  
„Is she nicer, is she more pleasant or better looking?", Jessie knew that she acted like a total priss, but no one was allowed to hurt her to such an extent.

„Jessie, she's mad, she's mad! She's madder than Mad Jack MacMad, the winner of this year's Mr. Madman competition", James tried to illuminate this painful affair.

Jessie just snorted derisively. „Stop quoting Blackadder", she snivelled, arms crossed.

„It's true, Jess. She wanted a strand of my hair and pet my Pokémon, she's totally bonkers", he tried to quip, but Jessie kept a straight face.

„I told her to go away, I told her to cut off contacts, it's you I want", he carefully drew closer to Jessie. Her face was tearstained, her eyes swollen and inflamed. She was silently standing there, her lips trembling nervously.

James stared into her lapis-lazuli blue eyes. Even stirred up, she was gorgeous. He caressed her tender cheeks.

„Please, let me enter", he begged. Jessie didn't know whether she could trust James or not.

He stepped into the trailer and shut the door behind him.

Both remained silent, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. James walked over to the radio and turned it on.  
„Cry to me" by Solomon Burke was played. Her team mate walked slowly up to Jessie.

He wrapped his arms around the young woman's waist. Jessie nestled into his chest. They engaged in a intimate dance. They moved to the beat. Jessie walked around James, stroking his back and brushing his butt. She bent over, James' hand wandered further down, reaching one of her legs upward. She sensually rubbed her hands over James' side, moved to his face, touching it in a slow manner. Jessie swayed her upper body with the movement. James' hand was glued to Jessie's hip. He tilt his head back, she began to kiss his neck fervently. James took his right leg and placed it between her legs. Jessie swung her hips from side to side. She looked at him, he seemed to be lost in thought, completely enjoying the moment. Both felt hot, James took off her cardigan, dropping it to the ground. She moved her lips close to his mouth, but they didn't lock. She teased him, he absolutely fell for her.

„I want to kiss you", he whipsered. Jessie was in for a surprise. He grasped her head with both hands and kissed her affectionately. She surrendered herself to his blandishment.

James lifted her up, bringing her to the leather couch. He laid her down, his hair falling into her face. Jessie closed her eyes, heightening the intimacy. He touched her shoulders and kissed the corner of her mouth gently, making his way along her jawline. Jessie ran her fingers through his hair along the scalp from front to back. They engaged in a passionate French Kissing. She smoothly bit his lips. He reached for her hand, squeezing it delicately. He kissed the tips of each of her fingers as they were interlaced with his.

They made out until both of them fell asleep, rooted and out of breath.


	7. Chapter 6

**Note from the author:** I'd like to make something clear: You might have read some of my other stories and you might have noticed that they do have a romantic touch. Jessie and James kiss or make out and I feel comfortable with writing such scenes, but I won't ever write a sex-scene, because that's just not me! I hope you're fine with my decision. I want to write cute and benign fanfictions and I want to stand fully behind them.

Chapter 6:

James woke up next to his best friend. He looked at Jessie, sleeping in his arms, snoring quietly from time to time. A smile appeared on his face. James placed a tender kiss on Jessie's forehead, pulling her towards himself. Jessie squinted a couple of times. She opened her eyes to see whose hand she was holding.

„Good morning, Jess", he whispered in a sweet voice. The magenta-haired woman turned to him. „Morning", she murmured.

Jessie was drowsy and slightly confused. What had happened yesterday? Right, she remembered. James ran after her, trying to calm her down, she let him enter, they kissed and fell asleep. It had been a successful evening. Her most courageous expectations were met.

Jessie put her feet up. She yawned widely and wanted to stand up, but James retained her. „Where are you going?", he wanted to know. Jessie played along, she crawled back on the way too tight couch and wrapped her arms around his neck.

„I just wanted to get a cup of tea with one spoonful of honey to give my vocal chords a treat", she spoke into his ear. James kissed her, cupping her face and gently caressing her cheeks. She ran her fingers through a strand of his hair.

Someone knocked at Jessie's trailer-door. „Who's disturbing?", the young woman asked. It was Misty, ready to practise the last scene with her actress colleague.

„Jessie, get ready! Mr. Bergspiel wants to create a spectacular show!", the girl called.

Jessie was briefly high-frightened. „What time is it, James?", she asked.

„Actually, it's three o'clock in the afternoon", her friend replied.

Jessie had completely forgotten about her personal singing lesson. Mrs. Heesters would be more than annoyed if she showed up belatedly. On the other hand, Jessie had the chance to spend some romantic moments with James and she didn't want to miss this opportunity.

„I will soon be there", Jessie said.

„When?", Misty insisted upon an answer, she was bugged by Jessie's irresponsible behaviour.

„I don't know. Five minutes, half an hour, two hours", Jessie and James giggled and he pulled the blankets over their heads.

„Fine", Misty walked off, it was impossible to schedule a meeting with Jessie. She behaved like a diva, she showed up wherever she wanted, she never adhered to deadlines and she hardly ever stuck to the screenplay.

Jessie waited until Misty was out of earshot. She had made up her mind and was eager to find out how James would react to the news.

„James, I need to tell you something", Jessie said. Her friend sat up.

„What is it?", he wanted to know.

Jessie sighed deeply. „I consider leaving Team Rocket and start an acting-career", she began. James was wide-eyed.

„You want to leave our team? What about Meowth and what about us? What about the boss?", he asked.

„Let's face it, James. Did the boss ever profit from our raids? Would he even notice that we left Team Rocket? I hardly doubt", she did some straight talking.

Jessie stood up and walked over to her vanity.

„James, you need to understand. I never had the chance to show the world my talent. You saw for yourself how gifted I am, I'm comely, I'm convincing, people eat my different impersonations up from me, this could literally be my breakthrough. I could travel around with Mr. Bergspiel, being his muse and inspire him to write money-spinners", she looked at herself in the mirror.

„Am I even involved in your daydreams or am I just a cipher?", James wondered, he seemed on edge.

„Of course, James. You and Meowth could accompany us. You could be my assistant and Meowth would be able to delve into the world of movies. I think he enjoys to take the reins and I noticed that Mr. Bergspiel treasures his ideas. That's what he always wanted, someone who shows appreciation for him", she said.

„Listen, I know we are far from being stars and fruitful actors, but I would finally get the chance to put my knack into practise. To be honest with you, I've never played Sarah from ,A little princess', I always got the bit part in the orphanage's dramatic productions. It was so unfair, they denyed my talent. Once, they allowed me to play a tree, which was better than poor Tommy who had to represent grass, but they discouraged me from blooming", Jessie confessed.

James didn't want to disappoint her. If Jessie wanted to leave their criminal organisation to pursue a serious acting career, he didn't want to put obstacles in her way. James would follow his best friend and support her as effectively as possible. He would make sure that her aptitude would turn to account. After all, they both were masters of disguise and maybe he would acquire a liking for the stage too.

„Jessie, if you really wish to hang your Team Rocket-uniform up, I'll join you, not least because we're an inseparable trio, but also because I care for you and I want you to be happy, no matter what you decide", James said. He knew that he would cut off his nose to spite his face. Airs and graces weren't foreign words for the young woman. She would probably boss and chase him around, but he was willing to slip into the role of her manager and closest assistant.

„Thank you, James. You're a real friend", she replied. Jessie put her dark green dress on. It was made of silk and had a golden train. The director wanted her to wear a tiara with a ruby. She looked like an affluent lady. Her eyes sparkled, she enjoyed her sight, sharp and timeless.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Bergspiel was sitting in his make-shift office, hunched over a pile of rolls of film. He tore his hair out, no one was allowed to hear about his fraud. MacCauley was leaning against the door.

„Do you think someone smelled the rat? Don't you think they're wondering why we're always shooting by night?", his employee asked.

The director shook his head vehemently. „I hope not, that would be a disaster", the chubby man answered, his voice trembling.

„You know what happens if they blow your cover. You won't be allowed to produce further films, they would cancel your license and our production would go down the chute", MacCauley predicted.

„I know that I don't have a permission to shoot, but I need to give this short the final touch. It is going to be a commercial success, I can feel it", Mr. Bergspiel replied.

„The police are going to chase us. We're going to be behind bars, no sunlight, dying a wretched death in a dark cell", his assistant was certain that their ingenious concept would fail.

It was ten o'clock in the evening. The film crew assembled in front of the manor. Jessie felt nervous. Her body was shaking, she had a parched throat and felt rather dizzy. James tried to quiet her.

„Everything is going to be fine", he stroke her arms. „You're a confident and strong-minded young woman. It's going to be a piece of cake", he lifted her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips. „We're well attuned, just imagine that the last scene is a longer motto."

Jessie nodded. „I'm going to blow the place away! They will be surprised when I start to sing, my voice is a blessing, tender sounds and an overwhelming power", Jessie had plucked up courage. She didn't want to cop out, but present an astonishing and award-worthy show.

* * *

 _Scene 6:_

 _Who: Maria/Jessie, Johann/James, Konrad/Brock, Rita/Misty, Frankie/Ash, bit-part players_

 _Where: In the bedroom and ballroom_

 _What: Maria sings „Fading like a flower" by Roxette_

 _ **(NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU READERS TO LISTEN TO THE SONG ON YOUTUBE, READ ALONG AS MARIA/JESSIE SHOOTS THE BIG FINALE)**_

„Play the piano! Where are the violins?", Mr. Bergspiel losened his tie, drops of sweat oozing from his forehead. He was taut, would Jessie follow his instructions and create a superb and unforgettable finale?

 _(Maria/Jessie is lying in her bed, she sits up and sings the first verse of the song, she pulls the blankets away, stands up and walks to the window, Konrad/Brock, Rita/Misty, Frankie/Ash are with her in her bedroom, it seems that they don't take notice of her song, not yet, they're otherwise engaged)_

 _Maria:  
In a time  
Where the sun descends alone  
I ran a long, long way from home  
To find a heart that's made of stone  
_

 _(Maria/Jessie draws the curtains and takes a look outside, she spots Johann, busy gardening, she sighs)_

 _I will try  
I just need a little time  
To get your face right out of my mind_

 _To see the world through different eyes_

 _(again, she draws the curtains, leaning against the window, Rita/Misty lays a hand on her shoulder in order to comfort her)_

 _Maria/Jessie and Rita/Misty: Everytime I see you  
Maria: Oh, I try to hide away  
(she puts her hands on her heart)  
_  
 _But when we meet it seems I can't let go  
(she looks at the picture of Johann/James that was secretly taken)  
Maria/Jessie, Rita/Misty, Frankie/Ash, Konrad/Rocko: Everytime you leave the room  
Maria/Jessie: I feel I'm fading like a flower (she gesticulates as if she were fainting)_

 _Tell me why (Maria/Jessie sits down at her vanity, she sings to her reflection, her gaze travels down to a boquet of flowers)  
When I scream, there's no reply  
Maria/Jessie and Rita/Misty: When I reach out (Konrad/Brock reaches for her hand, but she backtracks)  
there's nothing to find  
When I sleep, I break down and cry (Maria/Jessie looks over to her empty bed, a tear running down her face)  
Cry, yeah (she stands up)_

 _Maria/Jessie, Rita/Misty, Konrad/Brock, Frankie/Ash: Everytime I see you  
Maria/Jessie: Oh, I try to hide away  
But when we meet it seems I can't let go (Rita/Misty, Konrad/Brock and Frankie/Ash form a circle around her, they feel that something is eating her)_

 _Rita/Misty, Konrad/Brock and Frankie/Ash: Can't let go!  
_  
 _Maria/Jessie, Rita/Misty, Konrad/Brock and Frankie/Ash:  
Everytime you leave the room  
_

 _Maria/Jessie: I feel I'm fading like a flower_

 _(Maria/Jessie appears on the stairs, she walks down, bit-part players take her hand, offer to link arms and accompany her downstairs, her train flags in the wind)  
Fading like a rose  
Fading like a rose_

Mr. Bergspiel ordered Pikachu to use Thunderstorm, the Pokémon filled the room with flashes.  
„Where are the Sunfloras? Use Flower Shield, I want Miss Jessie to be wrapped in blossoms", he yelled through his megaphone. _  
_  
 _(Maria/Jessie reaches the bottom of the staircase, she kneels down, Squirtles pour water over her, she is soaking wet, her hair is open and hanging loose over her shoulders)_

 _Maria/Jessie:  
Beaten by the storm  
Talking to myself  
Getting washed by the rain  
It's such a cold, cold town  
Ooh, it's such a cold town (she hides her face in her hands)_

„Spotlight on Miss Jessie, I need you to dim the lights, she's the only person I want to see, all cameras, every single camera angle needs to focus on her, she's the main attraction, don't screw it up", Mr. Bergspiel was besides himself with joy. Only a few more seconds separated him from finishing his masterpiece. He wasn't able to sit still, the director jumped from his folding chair, edged the cinematographer aside and undertook the filming himself. _  
_

_Maria/Jessie: (still kneeling down, Johann/James approaches her, he helps her up, they gaze into each other's eyes, she sings to him, he looks at her, visibly surprised that she finally opens up)  
Everytime I see you  
Oh, I try to hide away  
But when we meet it seems I can't let go  
Everytime you leave the room  
I feel I'm fading like a flower (she wants to caress his cheek, but Johann/James grabs her hand and they engage in a dance)_

 _Maria/Jessie, Rita/Misty, Konrad/Brock and Frankie/Ash: Everytime I see you  
Maria/Jessie: Oh, I try to hide away  
But when we meet it seems I can't let go_

 _Rita/Misty, Konrad/Brock and Frankie/Ash: Can't let go!_

 _Maria/Jessie, Rita/Misty, Konrad/Brock and Frankie/Ash:  
Everytime you leave the room  
(Johann/James let's her make a turn, they dance to the vivid music, they become oblivious of everything around them, Rita/Misty is exuberantly happy, she hugs Frankie/Ash and places a hearty kiss on his cheek, Frankie/Ash is disgusted, Konrad/Brock pats him on the shoulder)  
I feel I'm fading like a  
_

 _Maria/Jessie, Rita/Misty, Konrad/Brock and Frankie/Ash: Everytime I see you  
Maria/Jessie:  
Oh, I try to hide away  
But when we meet it seems I can't let go_

 _Rita/Misty, Konrad/Brock and Frankie/Ash: Can't let go!_

 _Maria/Jessie, Rita/Misty, Konrad/Brock and Frankie/Ash:  
Everytime you leave the room_

 _Maria/Jessie:  
I feel I'm fading like a flower_

„Everyone get ready for the last recordings, bit-part players, you need gather around Maria and Johann", Meowth was already holding the end slate in his hands. Only a few seconds left and he would be a co-producer of a sarcastic, but romantic comedy.

 _Rita/Misty, Konrad/Brock and Frankie/Ash and all the bit-part players:  
Everytime you leave the room_

 _Maria/Jessie:  
I feel I'm fading like a flower_

 _Rita/Misty, Konrad/Brock and Frankie/Ash and all the bit-part players:  
Everytime I see you_

 _Maria/Jessie:_

 _Fading like a rose_

 _Rita/Misty, Konrad/Brock and Frankie/Ash and all the bit-part players:  
Everytime you leave the room  
_

 _Maria/Jessie:  
Everytime I see you_

 _Rita/Misty, Konrad/Brock and Frankie/Ash and all the bit-part players:  
Everytime I see you (Maria/Jessie and Johann/James kiss one last time in front of the camera)  
_

* * *

„And cut! This was fantastic!", Mr. Bergspiel rejoiced, on the verge of tears. The bit-part players clapped their hands, they hugged each other, tears were running down the actor's faces. A bright smile spread over Jessie's face. She shared in this project. Finally, a major role for this underestimated talent. The crew brought her dry clothes and a bathrobe. Meowth ran up to his team mates, they ended up in tight embrace. „Team Rocket is reaching for the stars", they hooted and roared with laughter. Brock high-fived James, both of them relieved that they wouldn't shoot another scene in that moldy kitchen. Misty caught Togepi in her arms and danced around. They popped bottles of champagne and toasted Jessie and her acting debut.

„We're done, thank you so much, Miss Jessie", Mr. Bergspiel bowed down in front of the young woman.

„That's nothing! I'm glad you recognized my magnificent talent", she bluffed.

„The premiere is going to be tomorrow, MacCauley needs to cut the final scenes", the director informed his filmcrew.

Jessie took James and Meowth aside. „Did you see Pikachu's Thunderstorm? What a powerful attack! I think we should try to steal that electrical rat and give it to the boss", she suggested.

„But Jessie, I thought you, Meowth and I would enter into the film business and chuck Team Rocket in. You said that the boss wouldn't even notice us leaving the organisation", James said.

„We could try and do both", Jessie proposed. „I told Meowth to dress up as receptionists at the premiere. We ask the guests to leave their Pokémon with us, we're also going to take care of the actor's little creatures, but let's go to my trailer and discuss everything in more detail", she scowled. James didn't know what happend. Only a few hours ago, Jessie was firmly convinced to become an actress, earning money by shooting movies and not by illegal acts. Now, she felt the inner impuls to buccaneer.

„Jessie, how do you want to act and steal at the same time?", he wanted to know.

„James, James, James. Imagine how many rare Pokémon we're going to encounter while shooting movies around the world. Different places, different seldom Pokémon. I took everything into account. We shoot by day and steal by night. The boss will be proud of us, trust me", she winked at her partner.

„Oh, you mean like working undercover for Giovanni?", he asked.

„Exactly", Jessie replied.

„I can see him sitting on his swivel chair saying: Meowth and his friends are not only great actors, but have an excellent record too. They augment my range of Pokémon and rake prizes in. I feel honoured to be their boss", Mewoth said.

„Let's do this", they said in unison.

* * *

 **Only one chapter left. Thanks for reading my fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it so far and are eager to learn what becomes of Team Rocket,  
Mr. Bergspiel and their movie.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It was the day of the premiere. The preparations for this evening were running at full speed. The craftsmen set up a giant screen and the sound engineers made sure that there wouldn't be a technical faux pas. Dozens of people put out an even number of chairs for the expected spectators. Posters of Mr. Bergspiel's short „Maria's Butler" were hanging on Dorian columns. Jessie marvelled the placards. They showed her in the center of the picture, dressed in a pink gown, wearing silver jewelry and a pinned-up hairdo. James was depicted in the background, holding a tray and winking at the viewers. Their names were written in golden letters above their heads.  
A couple of paparazzi had already arrived at the location. They tried to sneak a peek at the actors and stars of the movie. Jessie seized the opportunity and posed for the countless cameras. She signed autographs and gave interviews.

James and Meowth kept their distance, they were busy plotting their raid. The lavender-haired man was able to purchase a spatter repelling net, in case Ash would summon his Pikachu to use Thunder Wave or Wild Charge or any other move that could cause a severe electric shock. They wanted to be primed, ready to face hurdles of any kind.

* * *

In the evening, Team Rocket slipped into the receptionist's clothes. Jessie clapped her hat on and James adjusted his tie. Meowth jumped on the counter to attract people with his ability to speak. The guests paused for a moment, speechless in astonishment. His team mates tried to convince the spectators to leave their Pokéballs with them.

„We're going to look after your darlings, they're in a safe place. We're working with the utmost care to provide them an unforgettable stay", Jessie cracked a smile.

„We also provide them with food and drinks and a kid's corner where they

can let off steam", James added, rubbing his hands. The guests were impressed and it didn't take them long to present Team Rocket with their little companions. Meowth brought them to the backroom, they thanked the spectators for their confidence and wished them a great entertainment.

The credits appeared on screen. Jessie leaned out of their reception box.

„Can you see it?", James asked, putting a hand around her waist.

„Take your hands off of me", Jessie anwered saucily.

„But, I thought we were dating", James babbled.

„Oh, you're such a hopeless romantic. We've got a job to do, there's no time for cuddles, not now", she hit his hand.

„By the way, were you able to get the movie rights?", she wondered.

„I couldn't find any", James replied.

„That's strange. Did you get anything out of his office?", she asked.

James presented her a couple of rolls of film.

„As lucky as we are, I suppose those are just the bloopers", the magenta-haired woman assumed.

„Better than nothing", her friend replied.

As soon as the guests had taken place, Mr. Bergspiel called his actors on stage. Misty, Ash and Brock were appropriately dressed, she was endued in a long light yellow evening gown with matching earrings and the boys were wearing tailor-made tuxedos. The headlights blinded their eyes, it was the first time for them to enjoy so much attention. The crowd cheered them, called their names and mafficked. Misty blushed from embarrassment. Young men waived at her, she shyly returned the gestures.

„Where are Miss Jessie, her partner and that cat-Pokémon?", the director wondered. He wanted to present his spectators the main characters, but it seemed that the whole trio had disappeared. Mr. Bergspiel decided to begin his speech without the actual stars and Team Rocket saw this as an opportunity to slink away with their loot. They operated the lever of their hot-air ballon and the trap snapped.

„Ladies and gentleman", the director addressed a speech to the assembly. He wanted to tell them about the production of his movie, how he had found suitable actors by chance and how successful his short was going to be, but someone interrupted him.

„Stop it! Hands up, you fraudster", it was Officer Jenny, she was armed to the teeth, holding a gun in her hands and was accompanied by an army of policemen.

Team Rocket was convinced that the policewoman was chasing after them, but Officer Jenny didn't deign to look at them, she hadn't even noticed that the trio was about to steal the spectator's and the filmcrew's Pokémon. Her eyes were set on the director. The podgy man clenched his fists.

„You've got no evidence", he cawed, his voice slowly breaking down. He hid behind Ash, Misty and Brock.

„Step away from the kids", Officer Jenny pointed the weapon at him.

„Did he hurt you?", she wondered. The children shook their heads. „Did he mistreat you?", she asked.

„Could someone please explain to me what's going on? Why are you threatening Mr. Bergspiel with a gun?", Misty demanded a response.

„His name isn't Bergspiel, but Al Capello. He's the most wanted director at the moment. The police department offered a reward for hints. He's known to steal ideas from other producers and filmmakers and turn them into third-class trashy movies", the officer explained.

Jessie and James looked at each other. „That guy is more corrupt than we are", Jessie whispered.

„You're right", Brock piped up. „The scene with the guests that didn't show up reminded me of ‚Dinner for one', the famous sketch that has been running on Tv for the last decades", he observed.

„I ask you again. Did he mistreat you?", Officer Jenny questioned.

The kids hiked their shoulders.

„Don't answer! I meant well for you. Help me out of this unfortunate situation", the rogue director begged.

„He promised us to raise our fame he promised us the moon", Ash muttered.

„Yes, but he didn't pay us a single Poké-Dollar, he didn't charge us for the strenuous work", Misty admitted.

„Did you notice something strange and unusual while shooting?", the officer wanted to know.

„We had to shoot by night at a down-and-out manor", Ash explained.

A man emerged from behind the policewoman. „This is my manor you're talking about, you little brat. He wasn't allowed to shoot there, I refused to grant him a license, but I saw that the lights were burning during the nighttime hours. I knew that something was wrong", the senior said.

„He didn't put up with mistakes, he was given to pitching a fit! Always taut and at the point of collapse", Misty added.

„That's characteristic for him! He wanted to obtain this short by sheer obstinacy", Officer Jenny revealed.

Al Capello let out a shout of rage, he tore his sparse hair out, stomping his feet.

„And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids", the false director said teeth-gnashingly.

Jessie and her friends sat down in the nacelle.

„No fame", Jessie was devastated and sobbed.

„No money", James moped.

„No director's assistance", Meowth hid his face in his hands.

They sighed deeply in unison.

„Whatever", Jessie had already gathered courage. „Let's realize our plan!"

„Take him into custody", Officer Jenny ordered. Two of the policemen handcuffed Al Capello and walked him off.

Team Rocket thought it was the right time to disappear with their loot. Their balloon ascended, but Ash noticed from the corner of his eye that the true villains betook themselves.

„Hey! Team Rocket! Where are you going?", he screamed.

Three figures appeared in the shimmering moonlight, they were guffawing mischievously.

„Prepare for trouble the show must go on!"

„And make it double the villains have won!"

„To protect the world from false directors"

„To steal away with your protectors"

„To denounce the evil of truth and love"

„Because we're in possession of the making of"

„Jessie!"

„And James!"

„Team Rocket reaching for the Hollywood-sign"

„Surrender now, the Oscars are mine"

„Meowth that's so malign!"

The balloon was almost out of sight, Ash knew that he had to intervene and stop Team Rocket from elope with the people's Pokémon.

„Pikachu, use Thunder Wave! Hold them back", the young boy commanded. Pikachu jumped up, an electric ball whistled through the air and hit the net, but it was ineffective.

James laughed up his sleeve. „Your Pikachu has no chance against this clever invention! This is a spatter repelling net!"

„There has to be another possibility to stop them", Ash considered different options.  
He rememberd keeping his Pidgeotto with him.

„I choose you", he threw the Pokéball in the air. His bird-Pokémon appeared in the sky.

„Pidgeotto! Cut the net and free our friends", Pidgeotto reached the balloon and did as he was told. The net fell down on the trampoline which James had obtained for the kid's corner.

„And now tear a hole in their hot-air balloon", Ash ordered. Team Rocket blanched. Jessie grasped James' hands, they hugged out of fear. Meowth clinged to their legs.

The balloon flew in a high arc through the air.

„Team Rocket leaves the stage unpricedly", the trio yelled.

The guests clapped their hands, there was a standing ovation for Ash's courage and initiative.

„Seems that there isn't going to be a short called ‚Maria's Butler' that is projected on the screens of the world", Brock said.

„It was a funny experience, don't you think? I could imagine becoming an actress instead of a Pokémon-trainer", Misty admitted.

Ash shook his head. „No way! I need to win my next arena challenge", he adjusted his cap, picked his Pokéballs up and ran off into the night.

„Hey Ash, wait!", Misty and Brock followed him.

Our friends have had their fill of shooting movies. They will continue their journey with unforgettable impressions and experiences on the brink of their acting debut.

* * *

Mr. Bergspiel's make-shift office was abandoned. The room was empty and it seemed that nobody had ever worked here. There were no books, no files, no computer or other technical equipment. Only Jessie's acting-contract laid in the drawer, a contract that would have opened up new paths, but no one would ever find it. Right?

THE END

 **Note from the author: So? What did you think of "Maria's Butler"? Did you like it? Would you read a sequel? Tell me! Thank you so much for reading this story and posting reviews. It means a lot to me that you enjoyed this fanficiton.**


End file.
